degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-4441793-20160303233931
Piggy-backing off Sarah's post, when you kiss ass and enable terrible behavior, you get treated like shit. Nobody deserves it, no matter what, don't get me wrong. But that's what happens. Zaya Everything Sarah said. Zori Everything Sarah said. Triles 14A Tristan was kissing Miles' ass and living in damn "La La Land"; in return, he got treated "like absolute garbage because he was so pathetic and desperate"....Miles' words, not mine. Fast forward to Next Class, after all the Esme drama, the drug use etc. Tristan stopped worshipping Miles but instead started ABUSING him. Fuck no, I ain't surgarcoating shit. -Shoving him into walls. -Accusing him of infecting him with an STD when TRISTAN was the one being a little hoe ass THOT. And a hypocrite. Sorry, not usually my style and I know we're very intolerant of slut-shaming on here. But if Tristan can do that to Maya, Zoe and Esme, maybe he NEEDS a taste of his own medicine. So forgive me, ya'll. -Calling him a "screw-up" after the Esme/drug situation, like motherfuckers haven't been branding Miles as such his whole goddamn life. And HOW does Miles respond to all of that. VERY SWEETLY. I'm not even gonna call him an ass-kisser. Poor boy just at this point has internalized being a "screw-up" so deeply that now he probably CAN'T differentiate where he's wrong and where the other person is wrong anymore. And he THINKS he owes Tristan an apology. Fangirl all you want, DTC, this shit is actually SAD. And I'm disgusted. Gracevas Eh, I wouldn't say Grace treated Zoe like shit. She TRIED to make it work but just couldn't keep lying to herself. It was very irresponsible but not intentionally hurtful on Grace's end. Zoe, however, WAS kissing her ass and when she got rejected(for which I understand how it hurt) she retaliated VERY viciously. So no, your precious Gracevas ain't off the hook either because ZOE treated like Grace like shit by doing what she did. Zoe's my queen and I can STILL keep it real. You know what's ironic though? As much as niggas hate on Zoe, you'd think they'd have no problem calling her out for what she did to Grace but nooooo, all they can bitch about it is what she did to ZAYA. Which besides the lesbian fetishizing, is the only reason they want Gracevas together so badly in the first place. SO THAT Zaya is safe. LOL Well, look how well that turned out, boo. Matlingsworth and Novas I'll keep it brief but I have a STRONG point to make. Miles wasn't kissing Maya's ass. He was in love with her, he trusted her, he found true comfort in her and he fought hard to make it work. Zig wasn't kissing Zoe's ass. I'm sorry that if you put the level of respect he gave to Maya and Tori and it STILL wouldn't equal to half the amount GENTLEMAN-LIKE respect he gave to Zoe but that's not ass-kissing. In return, Maya never treated Miles like shit. Zoe never treat Zig like shit. They just don't put up with their BULLSHIT. Learn the difference, DTC. Yet MY OTPs are toxic? Riiight.